


Stand-up

by nishizono



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is watching stand-up comedy. Sherlock is completely flummoxed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand-up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, nor am I being paid to play with them. All characters depicted in sexual situations are considered by the author to be over the age of eighteen, regardless of their age in the source material.

  
"I don't understand."

That's a phrase John doesn't get to hear very often these days, but it's one he's heard repeated so many times over the last hour that he's officially sick of it. He grits his teeth until a commercial comes on, then pinches the bridge of his nose and asks, "Are you purposely being aggravating?"

Sherlock makes a dismissive 'tch' sound.

"It's funny," John explains for what has to be the fiftieth time. "I'm watching it because it's funny."

"So you've mentioned," Sherlock replies in the haughty tone he reserves for the rare occasions that John knows something he doesn't. "What I don't understand is _why_ it's funny. All he's been doing is making obvious statements about everyday life."

John sighs and slouches down in his chair, and wonders why he thought it was a good idea to watch stand-up comedy with Sherlock around in the first place.

"I make observations all the time and no one thinks _I'm_ amusing," Sherlock points out.

It's on the tip of John's tongue to say ' _that's because you're an arse about it_ ' but the look on Sherlock's face makes him hesitate. Not hurt, exactly, but something close to it, so John switches tracks and smiles at him, and says, "Well, for whatever it's worth, _I_ think you're funny."

Sherlock's eyebrows go up by just a fraction, but then he looks away, back at the telly, and says in a monotone, "What a relief to know that my lifelong ambition to be entertaining has finally been fulfilled."

"No need for sarcasm," John replies, but he's smiling.

The show comes back on and John hears Sherlock take a breath as if he's about to speak (probably gearing up for another round of complaints). But then Sherlock glances in John's direction, lets the breath out in a barely audible huff, and settles down again.

John gives himself a mental pat on the back and adds 'flattery' to his list of ways to shut Sherlock up.


End file.
